transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Moondust and More
Moon In the dusky twilight zone between the Moon's reflected light and the void of space, extended shadows from the rims of shallow craters and bleak, worn canyons crawl slowly across the lakes of ancient dust like dark claws retreating from the sun. All is still, as it should be in an airless environment, except for occasional, inexplicable vibrations that seem to come from the underlying basaltic rock of this region. Sweepcraft speeds off to the Moon! Acquiring the Lunar Regoliths is of paramount importance now. The Sweep approaches and finds a suitable place to land, transforming. Now, to find the most convenient place to dig for rocks... Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Spaceship cruises over the pocked surface of the moon. His sensors tuned to mining and mineral hunting, he scours for the most richly abundant places for valuable minerals. The satellite is literally a treasure trove for strip mining. The Sweep notes Fragment, and knows that the triple-changer is a miner by trade. He shortranges to him. <> Ahhh, moon soil. The Sweep bends down and runs his talons through it, like sand on a beach. Spaceship slows to a stop, hovering nearby. <> Sunder chuckles over the shortrange commlink. <> he says, <> Spaceship considers silently for a long moment. The grey scorpion-class vessel still and silent in the airless hold of the lunar gravity. <> He ignites his thrusters and resumes skimming the surface. Sensors tuned. Not enhanced, just specialized. Sunder nods. <<"Indeed, my cargo holds are completely bare">> he responds, then rises into the 'air' (thin as it is on the moon) to follow Fragment. Letting the mining specialist locate the thicker deposits. <<"Lead on,">> he says. A Decepticon shuttle approaches from the horizon suddenly. From inside at that helm, Windshear notices the two Decepticons there and hails them. <"Hey, I came along for something to do. Im not too late am I?"> Spaceship spirals upside down and then continues back right side up. <> Sunder chuckles some more, though quietly to himself. This wasn't so much a 'brownie points' mission for the Sweep as it was an excuse to go into Space. Sure, digging around in the dirt, even exotic moon dirt, wasn't that exciting. <> he shortranges to Windshear. Even though they have a shuttle to shovel into now, he figures his own cargo hold will be plump full by the time this is done. While the Seeker follows in the shuttle he casually opens his cockpit and lets a certain white Cassettecon out and puts her on the console so she can see whats going on. "The moon," is all he says as he sets her down. Hinder is passenging on this trip, having kept hidden and silent until the general chaos of travelling settled down. Now she finally pops her head up and peeks out through Windshear's canopy to see what's going on. Windshear opens his cockpit and let a certain white Cassettecon better see what's going on. "The moon." is all he says as he pays attention to piloting the shuttle Spaceship veers left a bit without notice as he hones in on a higher concentration mass of regolith and he proceeds to map it out roughly, slicing a line in the soil with the tip of his wing. The shade of the regolith here subtly different... a gradual darkening that in other places means nothing. But here it happens to be rich. <> Sunder lands and settles his wings, directing the shuttle to a bare patch that it can land on without interfering with the extraction. Once the shuttle lands, he goes for a shovel to help gather the precious minerals. Windshear drops the landing gear on the shuttle and pilots it down to the ground. The landing is smooth, he knows what hes doing, and almost like automatic pilot himself, he goes about flipping switches and making adjustments and whatnot on the vehicle once is down. He will be a few minutes but its stuff that has to be done. Hinder waits until the shuttle is at a complete stop then clambers down to the floor less than gracefully. The vehicle before you transforms, revealing the Decepticon soldier Fragment. Windshear gets up and makes sure he doesnt step on Hinder, "You heavy enough not to float off the moon, Hinder?" he asks as his hand is posed over the open lever to the shuttles entrance door. Fragment lands and then raises his hands to optic level. They both disappear into his arms and are replaced by clamping scoops. He begins digging and forming a pile. <> Hinder looks up at Windshear then bobs her head slightly in her version of a shrug. "I don't sink in water," she offers, as if that'd help. To her credit, though, she weighs more than the average human wearing a spacesuit...but not by much. Sunder scratches at the regolith with his talons, testing the depth before bringing the shovel into play. He starts filling a wheelbarrow, which mysteriously happened to be there. *shovel shovel scrape shovel* <> Windshear looks down at hinder and then says "ok" and opens the door. Once the boarding shut is settled he walks down the ramp then remembers something and heads back real quick to a tookbox. He grabs a shovel and heads back down again looking to see how Hinder is doing in the process. Hinder shuffles down the ramp of the shuttle then steps gingerly onto the moon's surface as if unsure about it. Once Windshear returns with his tools, she looks up at him then moves to follow more readily. What can a cassetteicon do in this kind of mission? Well...she's designed after a burrowing creature, and she can keep watch for AUtobots while the others are busy. Of course, is she going to think to do either of those on her own? Fragment feels the micro vibrations of the granuals sifting through his clamp scoops in the ultra thin atmosphere of the moon. It's been a while. He doesn't hate it, but he doesn't miss it either. He's a warrior now, dang it. <> Sunder continues to shovel, filling the wheelbarrow. Once it is full, he goes to dump it out in the cargo hold of the shuttle, then he returns to the dig site and starts filling it again. Ahhh, menial labor. He's going to need a good hot oil bath after this is all done. And a nice relaxing round of drinks in the Sanctum or the Shark's Rib. Fragment is going to need nothing. Warriors are such pampered processors. Windshear finds a spot and gets on his knees to dig. He looks at Hinder suddenly, "Hinder watch out for any Autobots. I know this is the moon but they always seem to be able to find where we are and what we are doing half the time.. no need for them to sneak up upon us." and with that he starts digging. Fragment clamps onto a solid mass, a hunk of rock that hasn't been smashed or tectonically worn to soil yet, and a laser between the two scoop clamp parts deploys, blasting the rock to smaller pieces. Then its back to digging and piling. <> Hinder looks around at the others, then gets the gist of what they're doing and starts helping Windshear with his digging, frequently stopping to pop her head up and look around them. No complaints from here. <> Sunder shortranges, <> Windshear shrugs as he digs, "Trust me, they will try and stop us, if they find out what we are doing they will try." NASA automated report liason with EDC from Lunar Supply Station: Undetermined number of Decepticons detected approx 400 miles from Supply Station with landed shuttle performing minor excavations. Hinder stops again and looks around, then shuffles over to try and help Fragment with his 'mining'. She puts her forepaws around a largish rock as if trying to hug it, then scoots backwards and pulls it along with her. Fragment grunts. <> Surprisingly, with all the lunar dust he's kicked up with expert handed work, Fragment is pretty much looking exactly the same as befre he started working. Scoop-pile-scoop-pile-scoop-pile. Sunder's really getting into his work now. He's filled and emptied several wheelbarrow-fulls now. <<"If they interfere, I should find some water, and then they truly will be stick-in-the-mud,>> he comments. Since there's very little atmosphere, the Sweep really isn't getting very dirty. Just around his boots where he's walked in semi-deep regolith deposits. Windshear is digging up a good pile of the stuff himself but his colors seem to be fading as hes getting covered in moondust. He doesnt notice for right now and keeps digging,<<"Sweep.">> he says, <<"You may want to unload some of what Ive un..mooned next.">> Hinder stops to pop her head up and look around again, now more moondust-colored than creamy white. And she doesn't seem to mind at all. But this time she doesn't go back to 'helping' dig. She turns a complete circle, then ducks her head again, her chin nearly touching the ground. "I...I think I hear something." She shuffles a bit away from Fragment with her head still held close to the ground. Then after a moment she pops her head up again. "Shuttle settling." And she turns back to keep helping with the 'harvesting' of dirt. Starfighter is thrusting up from Earth's atmosphere, the barren cold soon taking it's toll on his systems. <> the bounty hunter states clearly to his one and only passenger, the Autobot Medic known as Patchwork or El Fixo...whichever you prefer really. <> Defcon transmits over the shortwave, a jest and synical tone in his voice. Or Flower Child! They're all rather fitting for Patchwork, who is practically bouncing (but manages, just barely, to refrain from donig so) as they head out to their destination. "So you're really going to take me right to the moon? They say there's a man in the moon, did you know that?" Post commercial recap: The Decepticons landed about a half hour ago at a particularly mineral rich patch of regolith on the moons surface. The shuttle touched down and they began the menial work of shoveling and loading onto the shuttle. They've been leaking and moaning about how dumb the Autobots are for always interferring in their schemes, and wondering if the enemies of the Decepticons would bother meddling in their moon soil extraction. Fragment doesn't think so. Others more familiar with Autobot gumption are not so sure. F-15 Eagle trails along behind Defcon, in a sour mood for /some/ reason. <<"I ain't your buddy, buddy!">> he snaps, and tries to pull ahead. <> Windshear hears Hinders comment and stops. He looks around and taps Sunder on the shoulder if hes close enough,<<"Heads up, Sweep. We have company.">> he stands then and brings his weapons online. The repsond a bit slugishly from the cold but hes actually enjoying the cold for now, though he doesnt want to be too long in it. Least theres no water here. Fragment's scoop-clamps where his hands used to be take a break from sifting and shoveling regolith as he observes his yet to be collected piles. <> He looks a little upbeat at that prospect. Sunder of course detects Autobots approaching. <> he says, <> He leans on his shovel momentarily, then shovels another spadeful into the wheelbarrow. He quickly unloads what he has then and there and prepares to engage the intruders. <<"It is not Lord Cyclonus">> he says to Fragment. Hinder looks up at the others again. << Nono. Our shuttle. It's settling. Loose soil. >> Windshear looks down at Hinder,<<"Are you sure, little one?">> he hefts his shovel and looks around. Hes still not too sure it was just there shuttle she heard. Hinder bobs her head and digs some more. She seems completely unconcerned. Starfighter rockets ever closer towards the moon, still unaware of the potential risk it holds. << "I'm afraid to admit it Patchwork, but Air Raid is correct. There is no man in the moon. At last check, it was uninhabitable by earthen species and cybertronians have preferred to leave it alone.>> The thrusters kick in, sending him even faster through space. It is unneeded, but he wanted to check if the Aerialbot on his tail can even keep up. <> Patchwork ohs softly, a frown creasing Patch's forehead as she peers out of her little riding area towards the F-15. "Why aren't you two buddies? I get to be both your buddies, even if you two aren't, right?" Because that's a very important thing for the medic! "And no man? That's disappointing, but predictable, I guess." Fragment narrows his purple optics. <> He stares at his piles again and then frantically starts to scoop it into his own limited storage pocket. Not wanting to be the one on this mission to come away empty handed and not hearing the words of misunderstanding. <> The Sweep shakes his head. <> F-15 Eagle , in truth, can't keep up with a starfighter, yet he guns it anyway. <> <> Defcon broadcasts over the shortwave, preparing to land on the the dark side of the Moon's surface... ...somewhere, 'Comfortably Numb' is playing. Windshear looks at the Sweep, <<"Hes probably right there, uhm, whatever your name is, Mech..Im Windshear.">> He looks at Fragment and sees him suddenly start loading himself. Fragment is loading himself like a fat kid in a candy store while the clerk is in the back room. Fragment gets regolith poofing up into his optics and face, and starts to cough and gag. Hey, it's a cartoon. It happens. <> Raid attempts to land before Defcon, and in his haste ends up transforming too late, skidding his nosecone into the moon's surface. He scrambles upright. <> he deduces. Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. <> Patchwork chimes in before she snickers and, when able, also climbs out to join Raid on the moon's surface. <> Starfighter 's hatch pops open after the seal is released with a *HSSSH*, allowing Patchwork to climb out onto the Moon's surface. Shortly thereafter, Defcon transforms into robot mode. The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Air Raid freezes, and looks in the distance, noticing a whole gaggle of Transformers. "How the Pits did we miss /that/! ...Maybe we're missing a moon party." Naturally not giving anything much thought, he grabs poor Patchwork and totes her along towards the group. Sunder tenses up, ready to pounce. <> he says, <<"I detect three in total. Ahhh, and one is a medic that I often toy with. This may be fun.">> Patchwork doesn't need much encouragement...none at all, in fact, to skip along with Air Raid as he grabs her hand and drags her towards the group. "Who's that? Didn't know anyone else was coming...!" Defcon brings his weapon systems online, following Air Raid and Patchwork. "I don't know, you were on scanner duty...I was giving our guest the tour!" Windshear tosses his shovel onto the wheelbarrow, where did that come from anyway? -- and looks back at Fragmant and Sunder, <<"I would suggest loading the rest of this up in the shuttle and drawing them away from the shuttle">> "Yeah well you suck at being a tour guide." Raid points out craters along the way and makes up names for them. Eventually he skids to a stop when it becomes evident that it's not a moon party at all, and just a group of lame Decepticons. "Aw." "Pff, whatever." Defcon replies, charging past the two skipping along. "Cover me, that is if you're not busy making stuff up." Fragment stumbles as he wipes the dust from his optics and shuffles back and forth between heading for the shuttle and heading to head off the approaching autobots. Seriously, he did not expect them to show up at all. He's used to lonely mining work. Finally he comits to a decision and moves to the shuttle ramp, and messily ejects his dirt-load just inside off to the side instead of taking the time to properly cargo store it. He leaps away from the shuttle ramp and moves to catch up with the other ready Decepticons. Patchwork skids to a stop when Raid pulls her to do so and she just manages to remain on her feet. "Hey, that's...nope, doesn't look like fun. Time to go home, if there's no man on the moon to meet!" she decides, stepping back quickly. Sunder is ready to take on the approaching Autobots. He stares at them, silently deciding who to pick off first. He notices that the medic is backing off somewhat for now. Air Raid vents a sigh. He wasn't planning on battle today, alas. "Huh? Naw Patch stick around. We'll chase 'em off, no prob. Oi Defcon, I call that one!" He points at Fragment, not quite noticing Windy yet. "You can have the rest, they're sickly-lookin'." Without a second thought, he jogs right up to the spacecraft with a fist going straight for the mech's cockpit. Combat: Air Raid strikes Fragment with his This ain't no candy store (Punch) attack! Windshear side steps away from the shuttle and looks at the Autobots. It doesn't take long for him to recognize all of them. But when he sees Air Raid he gets an instand flash back to the lake and what the slag he went through and as much as hed like to fire at Defcon first, Raid will get that pleasure, <<"Fancy you here... ">> Combat: Windshear misses Air Raid with his Laser attack! Hinder has disappeared somewhere while the three taller Decepticons have been preparing for the arrival of the Autobots. Fragment goes off his feet and floats backwards moon-style. His feet move back down to the surface and he moonwalks until getting enough mass down to get traction. Cockpit-punched, Fragment scowls and deploys his battle mask over his mouth and nose. Seeing Windshear go for his assailent, Fragment turns his purple optics towards Defcon, giving him a menacing 'You' look that the tough Autobot probably finds laughable. Fragment pulls out his Gravel Gun, and freshly loaded with lunar rock fragments, he opens fire. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fragment misses Defcon with his Gravel Gun (Pistol) attack! Defcon moves into the area, trying to select his target out of the bunch. Hinder is a little sneaky devil, hard to hit and find; but well worth the satisfaction once gotten ahold of. Windshear, that /annoying/ Decepticon Seeker that attempts to fight half dead people. Sunder, the Sweep. That one is one to look out for. And Fragment. *PCKOW* The gravel gun discharges, barely missing underneath Def's 'armpit'. Well, I guess the Decepticon made up his mind for him. Defcon pulls his laser pistol from subspace and fires back. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon strikes Fragment with his Return Fire! (Pistol) attack! "Raid, wai..." Patchwork trails off to a pitiful, "Ait..." With a sigh, the medic watches Raid take off and promptly be shot at several times. "Great. More work." she mutters as she pulls out her rifle. SHe may not be the best fighter the 'Bots have, but she's an excellent distraction! She knows who to look out for the most...! Combat: Patchwork misses Sunder with her Rifle attack! Ahhh, it seems the dance partners have been arranged. Which leaves Sunder with...Patchwork. The medic. The Sweep grins menacingly. <> he says over the shortrange. Then the Medic fires at him and he ducks. Collapsing into a crouch, the Sweep pulls out his disruptor rifle to take a pot shot at Patchwork. Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his Disruptor attack! Well if it isn't Pigeon-ACK!" Raid dances away from a sudden laser shot and scowls, "Get over here and fight me like a mech!" He thumps his chest and attempts to look threatening, stalking towards Windy. Breaking into a run, Raid pulls back a fist to hurl at a helm guard. Combat: Air Raid strikes Windshear with his Punch attack! Windshear gets a fist to the side of his helm and flies back in somewhat slow motion. He scrambles for puchase on the surface and then with a spinning roundhouse, attampts to plant a big seeker foot right in Air Raid face. Defcon stares down his 'opponent' for a moment, moving in closer in case it comes down to close combat. Who the heck is this triple-changing Sweep/Seeker wannabe? And why is he shooting rocks at me? Is this guy's name 'Pebbles'? Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork steps back as the shot from Sunder hits her shoulder, scorching her armour but not doing too much more than that. "DOn't you get it?" she wonders as she hesitates before stepping forward, fist swinging towards the Sweep's face. "You're not going to ever get me!" Combat: Patchwork strikes Sunder with her Punch attack! Windshear gets a fist to the side of his helm and flies back in somewhat slow motion. He scrambles for puchase on the surface and then with a spinning roundhouse, attampts to plant a big seeker foot right in Air Raid face. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Kick attack! Sunder is struck! Fortunately it's not a very hard (to the Sweep) blow. <> The Sweep bats at Patchwork with his claws, almost playfully. Like a cat with a mouse. Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his talon swipe (Punch) attack! Fragment wonders who is this better-shooting Autobot jerk raining on his dirt-collecting parade and why is he moving closer and staring at me? "Stop eyeballin me, boy. I ain't got no candy. No candy!" He points a finger at Defcon, and it opens up into a barrel. Laser fire zaps out, frying the moon dust residue on his fingertip around it. Perhaps destroying Moon-Whoville in the process. "Begone!" Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fragment strikes Defcon with his Laser Pointer (Laser) attack! A safe distance from all of the combat, a pair of beady little red optics watch the goings on, studying each Autobot fighting a Decepticon. Then the disappear again. Monstereo says, "We now return you to EXTREME POLKA TIME!" Air Raid gets punted right in the face! The force sends him tumbling, a rivulet of energon streaming from his mouth. "OKAY PUNK!" He rolls up his proverbial sleeves and goes to grapple Windshear's neck, squeezing for all he's worth if he manages to grab him. "You ain't gettin' away this time." Combat: Air Raid misses Windshear with his Choker Hold (Kick) attack! *KLAPLOWIE* The laser-pointer attack scorches up Defcon's chest plate, his optics blinking once or twice, attempting to shrug the damage. "I don't care 'bout candy kid, you just look funny!" The head cannon atop the bounty hunter's head charges up and fires off a shot. Combat: Defcon strikes Fragment with his Head Laser attack! Patchwork finds her chestplates jaggedly torn by the claws, and she stumbles back, looking down to her chest for a long minute. "Not nice!" she exclaims before she looks up, and steps back, hopefully out of arms reach. "Uh-uh, never going to get got!" she decides before she drops, sweeping her leg around for the Sweep's legs. Combat: Patchwork strikes Sunder with her Kick attack! Fragment tucks and rolls, but gets hit just as he goes for it. "Grah! Moon dirt is free for all, slag it! What you want ours for?!" He tumbles and springs back up with practiced low-grav technique to avoid launching himself off the moon. His other haind raising and finger pointing. A similar barrel forming from the pointing finger, he snaps off a series of disruptor pulses at Defcon. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fragment strikes Defcon with his Disruptor Pulse volley (Disruptor) attack! Hinder pokes her head up from the loose powdery soil of the moon's surface again, this time MUCh closer to the others. Her attention is focused on Air Raid. Sunder is swept off his feet. <> he says, as he gets back up. His headcannon warms up and he aims it at Patchwork. <<"It is the eternal struggle. The chase. Predator hunts prey. Sometimes the prey lives to be hunted another day. We shall see.">> Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his headcannon blast (Laser) attack! Windshear smirks as his kick hits the aerialbot and he follows that through with a punch aimed for the other side of the bots face his foot just hit. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Punch attack! Air Raid nearly steps on bitty Hinder as he staggers backwards from yet another punch. "S'at all you got, pigeon!" he slurs a bit, facial servos glitching. He's not too keen on the medic right out there on the battlefield, and would gladly draw Sunder away if he weren't so occupied. Raid abruptly runs at Windshear and attempts to tackle him to the ground. Combat: Air Raid misses Windshear with his Ram attack! Another finger pointed, another face rocked, and one more confused Autobot. Smoke trails off of his chin, the bounty hunter looks more determined than ever. "What the heck do you guys want with moon dirt?" Defcon replies bluntly, tucking the laser pistol away in subspace and aiming his arm-mounted blaster. Meanwhile, he risks a glance towards Air Raid. "You need help over there Fly-boy? It looks like you're more effective at punching Femmes than you are at shooting Decepticons!" Combat: Defcon strikes Fragment with his Arm-Mounted Plasma Blaster attack! -2 "You haven't gotten me yet...!" Patchwork manages, her grip on her rifle shifting to bring it up on Sunder again, albeit slightly unsteadily. "Just go away!" Because, really, for the medic, that's the best outcome. If they just went away! Combat: Patchwork strikes Sunder with her Rifle attack! Sunder grimaces as he's nailed by Patchwork's rifle. Still, it is not enough to drive him off. Fangs bared, talons ready to rip. <> The claws lash out, attempting to rip the Medic apart. Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his Claws attack! Hinder leaps at Air Raid's leg when he nearly steps on her, using her little claws to hang on to the back of his ankle as she starts biting, trying to get at the delicate joints and connections under the armor plating. Hinder misses Air Raid with her grasp attack. Hinder succeeds in grasping Windshear, throwing him off-balance. Windshear notices that Air RAid seems to be broadcasting what his next attack is and glides out of the way. He laughs suddenly, he cant help it. Fighting in low gravity this time is a blast. Hes done it before in the past when it wasnt so much but this time he finds it very amusing... as the bot goes sailing by he makes a grab for his arm to try and slam him into the ground. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Grab attack! Fragment falls to one knee, clutching his now smouldering leg wound. "None of your business, Autobot! It's ours to take!" Speaking of which, he glances at Windshear hoping the pilot will know when to fly off with the dirt. What a glorious prize huh? Moon dirt. He returns his focus on Defcon, weighing his options as he rises and de-maglocks both pairs of nunchaku from his sides. He launches, using the low gravity to his advantage, and swings his chain-anchored 'sticks' at Defcon. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fragment strikes Defcon with his Nunchaku attack! Windshear sees Raid facplant and gets faceplanted with a cassettecon and he stumbles back <<"Mmff!!">> Air Raid SPUTTERS at Defcon's snide comment. Windy gets momentarily forgotten as he whirls around and glares at Defcon. "Shut yer' stupid face Dumbcon!" Apparently he's still sore about accidently hitting Patchwork. So Raid fires off a shot at his own "teammate". Without warning, he's yanks down by Windshear, thusly evading Hinder's anke-biting (thank PRIMUS!), and faceplanting into the ground. "OOF!" Combat: Air Raid misses Defcon with his Laser attack! Well, that's a whole new meaning to ankle biter! It'd be almost cute, if it wasn't a Decepticon and all, and Patchwork would likely say so if she wasn't already busy! Patchwork actually stumbles backwards, landing on her aft and sending up a cloud of moon dust around herself, rifle landing in the dirt beside her. Her chest armour is looking rather ragged already, and she seems to think better of attacking, instead twisting around to scramble to her feet, trying instead to just get a bit of distance. Those claws hurt! Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Defcon is Nunchaku/tackled, floating backwards and having lost touch with the ground, upwards through SPACE! The large blue autobot barely notices Air Raid's tirade or attack, preferring to let it go for the moment. Defcon quickly transforms into his Starfighter mode, firing off a salvo from his blaster turret. Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts forward. Legs and arms fold into reveal a STARFIGHTER! Combat: Starfighter strikes Fragment with his Plasma Blaster attack! -3 Sunder almost purrs across the shortrange as he pursues the Prey. A wicked glint in his optics as he moves towards her, when he suddenly transforms and attempts to capture her. An energy lasso is produced from his main cannon turret and streaks out to try to trap Patchwork. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Patchwork with his Laser Lasso attack! Hinder takes one good bite then realizes she's not chomping on Air Raid's ankle at all. With an 'EEP!' of surprise she scrambles away from Windshear and tries to 'hide' under the loose moonsoil again. Before Windshear can grab the cassettecon from the sudden attachment to his nose she eeps and flies off.. ow.. he puts a hand to his nose briefly and looks down at Air Raid. With a grin he sends a kick his way. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Kick attack! Fragment clutches his now burnt exposed bicep hydraulics. Looking rather villainous in the process. Damn you uncreative animators! Disney animators are the worst of the worst, mind you. Fragment transforms now too. He'd have preferred Cyclonus making an inspection to this Autobot and his meddlesome ways. The ship that Fragment becomes ignites thrusters and attempts to out dogfight Defcon. His scorpion-weapon array firing off a laser beam in chase. <> A rapid transformation brings about the peculiar grey spaceship before you now. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Spaceship misses Starfighter with his Laser Beam (Laser) attack! Air Raid is totally off his game tonight. Face caked with moon dust, he rights himself just in time to see Hinder maul Windy's face. He laughs. Until he gets nailed in the side, armor buckling. "OW. DAMNIT," he snaps and hops back on his feet, but not without wavering. "Even your pet ferret hates you." Grumbling, Raid unspaces his rifle and aims at Windshear's leg. Combat: Air Raid strikes Windshear with his Torque Rifle attack! Patchwork finds her backward movement halted sharply as she's lasso'd like an fleeing calf. Stumbling, the medic lands hard on a knee, her hands lifting to wrap around the lasso as she tries to pull it free of Sunder's grasp. "I'm going to get you, and I'm going to paint rainbows and flowers aLL OVER YOU!" she informs him sharply. Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Starfighter narrowly manages to avoid the return fire from Fragment, now in his spaceship mode. Twirling in the air, the Starfighter makes a hard right and turns back around... ...bearing down on his opponent. <> Wing mounted lasers lance out from the bounty hunter and towards the Decepticon triple-changer. Combat: Starfighter misses Spaceship with his PewPewPew! (Laser) attack! Sweepcraft laughs out loud over the commlink. <> He opens fire with his plasma cannons. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Patchwork with his Dual Plasma Cannons attack! -2 Windshear doesnt see the shot till its too late and then what a weird shot it was. Like a force spinning and smashing into his chest he yanks to the side and tumbles back to the ground in a huge plume of moondust. That ws an interestig weapon and scrambling back to his feet, the Seekersmirks, <<"Ok my turn.">> he brings hsi right arm up and fires hsi lasercannon at the Aerialbot. Combat: Windshear's Slow Ray attack on Air Raid goes wild! Combat: Windshear misses himself with his Slow Ray attack! Spaceship spirals and dips in a random direction, actually soaring back down to the lunar surface at dangerous speeds... He skips off the surface at the last possible nano second, barely missing the dust, and banks back upwards. He frankly replies, <> Fragment blasts off a series of moon gravel as he flips over and adjusts his weapon array to re-target Defcon. Combat: Spaceship misses Starfighter with his Gravel Gun (Pistol) attack! Air Raid blows the tip of his barrel even if it's not smoking. "Good Sasha." Yes, he named his gun, a cliche name at that. "Wha-hoah!" Dodging that wild attack, he moves over and plants a foot on Windshear's chest. The radio chatter distracts him for a moment, and he looks in Fragment's direction. "Your insults suck as bad as your aim!" he shouts, and forgets to attack Windy. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hinder pops her head up again in time to see Sunder being mean to the girly-bot, and a mean plane-person taking pot shots at Fragment, and Air Raid being mean to Windshear...she can't decide who needs her help more. Windshear and Air Raid seem to be about the same, the little girl is angry enough to threaten with flowery paint....Fragment. She scrambles toward him and then realizes a moment too late that his adversary is... flying. Patchwork grunts, unable to pull Sunder off his feet it seems, as she's hit yet again, jerking back with the impact. Pushing carefully to her feet, t he medic makes a quick decision. If she can't pull away she's going to get uncomfortably close, even if she really doesn't want to. Digging her feet into the moon, the femme dashes forward, aiming to drive her shoulder into Sunder. Combat: Patchwork strikes Sweepcraft with her Smash attack! Starfighter easily avoids the gravel propelling towards him, diving a bit towards the surface at an erratic rate. Not in the same fashion of the Decepticon Spaceship, the bounty hunter pulls up with more than enough clearance from the ground. <> The Starfighter targets Fragment, releasing a Concussion missile. Combat: Starfighter misses Spaceship with his FOR JUSTICE!! attack! The Sweepcraft has a Medic bouncing into it! Sweepcraft seems to split apart as he reverts to robotic form. <> he says to his prey, <> The Sweep powers up his headcannon again and fires, full blast. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his Headcannon Blast attack! Windshear staggers back a bit and looks down at his chest. The Pressure from that shot seems to be increasing. Its starting to pinch a few secondary lines and nodes. This doesnt make any sense and rather against his better judgement he aims his laser again at the Autobot sort of half seeing what will happen when he fires. Combat: Windshear misses Air Raid with his Laser attack! Spaceship leads the missile along a distance away from the landing zone and then leads it into the ground, banking up and firing full thrusters to escape it's explosion. <> He comes about as his Phase Cannon comes online. The penetrating beam of the asteroid mining tool fires, poisoning the grey-white glow of the moon surface with a line of purple, the targetting beam moving to connect with the star fighter Defcon. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Spaceship strikes Starfighter with his Phase Cannon attack! Combat: Spaceship 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Hinder watches Fragment and Defcon fly overhead, then looks around again. Air Raid smirks down at Windshear, "Slag, pigeon, I'm right in front of you and you can't hit me?" The jet lowers his rifle and flips a different setting. "Now to blow your face off. I /did/ promise I'd kill you." Though he's taking his sweet time. His gaze falls on Patchwork and Sunder. "Patch, need some help?" Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork is sent back to the dirt when a grunt. The medic really doesn't look to be in good shape as she kicks her foot out towards the Sweep, the only thing she can manage from her prone position really. "Just...go...away!" she huffs, almost petulantly. The femme stubbornly refuses to call to her teammates and friends - she knows full well they have their hands full. "Fine!" she returns to Air Raid, far too cheerfully for her current situation. Combat: Patchwork strikes Sunder with her Kick attack! Spaceship floats slower, looking spent... <> The phase cannon makes short work of Defcon's sentence and his flight, leaving him tumbling towards the Moon's surface. His midsection is trailing smoke, the rest of his mode severly scorched and smudged with damage. Transforming before impact, Defcon attempts a shot or two before crumpling up on the Moon. The only thing he can think of to retort with is a quote from Patchwork, "Just...Go...AWAY!!" The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Combat: Defcon strikes Spaceship with his Desperate Salvo! attack! Hinder watches Fragment and Defcon fly overhead, then looks around again. She sees another pair of mechs fighting and starts toward them, aiming to bite at the one that's just knocked the other on her aft. Confused much? Windshear feels the damage -- the pressure in his chest grow a tad worse but not as bad as before. He sneers at the Autobot, "What did you hit me with?" not waiting for an answer he looks around at the rest of the battle and as much as he hates to do this, it might just be time to leave. What they loaded up is more important right now (though he doesnt know why) then personal combat tendencies. "Might we want to wrap this up, mechs?" Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Sweep is kicked! He growls almost ferally, lunging at Patchwork. Sensing that she is damaged and seeking to finish her off. Claws and fangs bare as he attempts to literally maul the Medic. Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his Sweepmauling! attack! Spaceship hears the shouting words of Defcon and mumbles, <> And then just as his energon resumes normal circulation, Defcon riddles him with a desperate salvo. Fragment loses control being hurled upwards away from the surface of the moon. <> He fires manuevering thrusters, correcting his path, and then fires main thrusters... Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Air Raid stops everything to point and laugh at Defcon taking a nosedive. He'd hoped Patchwork meant 'I'm fine' rather than 'fine, come help me'. "Ahem, right! What? So soon? You don't have to be a coward like your buddies..." He steps on Windshear's wing and trades out his gun for a simple vibro knife. "Why I don't I slice off your wing like ya'll did to Skydive, yeah?" All he does is dangle his weapon over Windshear, who could probably push him off at this point. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear sneers up at Air Raid and swings a leg around attempting to knock the autobots feet out from under him. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Kick attack! Patchwork isn't quick to get to her feet...in fact, she isn't getting to her feet at all. Hands and knees seems to be the limit of the medic for a moment. Her fingers curl into the moondirt beneath her before she lifts her optics to peer up at Sunder. "G..go...away!" she manages, again, before she throws her hand up, tossing dirt into the Sweeep's face at the same time she tries to get to her feet and move back. Combat: Patchwork strikes Sunder with her Grab attack! Defcon crashes to the ground with a *THAKOOM*...you know, if sound traveled in space and all. Moon dust is sent up, billowing around the area and covering it in a nice blanket fog, temporarily taking out visuals for anyone in the immediate area. Before long, a single hand claws at the new 'crater', which he knows Air Raid will give a funny nickname to after all this is said and done. "Uhh..." Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hinder leaps at the ankles directly in front of her, claws and teeth both prepared to take a chunk out of ... Sunder. Hey, he's standing and he's being mean to Patchwork who can't even stand anymore. Sunder evades Hinder's grasp attack. Sunder hisses as lunar dirt is shoveled into his face by Patchwork. He somehow manages to not allow Hinder to bite his ankle. He takes a moment to wipe his optics off so that he can see. Combat: Sunder takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Air Raid gets his feet kicked out from under him, landing hard on his fuselage. Suddenly the area is coated with dust from Defcon's crash. "Great," he mutters, and just lays there until it clears. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Patchwork can't really get off the moon on her own...well, no, she can, but once she's floating in space, the femme is pretty helpless. And so fleeing in the moon dust from Defcon's crash seems the better option! Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Defcon emerges from the crater, standing up on his feet. The dust soon clears, and he's staring dead center at Windshear. He aims his arm-mounted laser cannon directly at the Seeker, targeting him. "Leave now, or I will not give you the option of retreat like I did your buddy!" Combat: Defcon analyzes Windshear for weaknesses. Air Raid gets /pissed/ when he sees that laser barrel poke out of the settling dust. "Hey, HEY!" He scrambles to his feet and makes to shove Defcon away, "He's MY opponent! Go help Patchwork!" Windshear gets back to his feet and looks at Defcon. he smirks, "Still sore about the patdown, eh?" he chuckles. Primus he doesnt like to retreat but that shuttle and its cargo for whatever reason is soo important. He looks at Sunder and shrugs as if to say 'Im fine to allow them the win, you?' and then he looks around for Hinder. Sunder pursues Patchwork, trying to get the kill. He charges up his headcannon again, intending to blast the Prey and thus take her...or at least, a trophy. <> the Sweep growls. The Headcannon fires. Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his Headcannon Blast (Laser) attack! Hinder missed Sunder's ankle and burrows under the moonsoil again. And she doesn't resurface. When Windshear mentions leaving without the moondust, Defcon actually smirks. Then as Sunder continues his assault on Patchwork, he starts to get pissed! Then of course, Air Raid decides to hog the spotlight once again, shoving him out of the way. The bounty hunter manages to squeeze the trigger, shooting at the Seeker as he stumbles off to the left. "What is your problem Scrapheap!?!?!" Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his Oopsie? attack! -3 Patchwork is thusly hit in the back by the cannon, once again stumbling forward to her knees, this time with an audible yelp. Landing on her hands, as well, the medic has a brief moment of thought, wondering if the man on the moon has a house big enough for her to hide in. Fumbling, her pistol is gotten hold of and she manages at least a shot in the vaguely right direction. Combat: Patchwork strikes Sunder with her Pistol attack! The Sweep growls again as he's hit, by an insignificant blast. He pounces at Patchwork again, intending to make an end of her. He readies his claws to rend her armor to attempt to shred the life out of her. Hinder pops up again, right underneath Patchwork. She speaks quickly and quietly, hoping the injured medic's attacker doesn't hear her. "Quickquick, lie down play sleep." Combat: Sunder strikes Patchwork with his Sweephunt! (Kick) attack! Combat: Patchwork falls to the ground, unconscious. Windshear is thrown back from Defcons hit which was a bad one and just lays there for a minute stunned. Not again. Not again... he watches warnings on his HUD flash again and mentally sighs. Hes thankful theres no water around at least and with his head clearing a bit he slowly gets to his knees, "Hinder!" he calls a bit hoarsly. Hes not going to be laid up waiting for days to be repairs again but that hit realy pissed him off. He brings an arm cannon up and fires as best as he can at blue autobot and yells "HINDER! WE ARE LEAVING!" Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Slow Ray attack! Air Raid's optics flicker in a surprised blink as that accidental shot hits Windshear. Heh. "Ain't a scrapheap, you-!" He gets cut off by Patchwork's yelp and /finally/ turns to go help her. "Hey, Sweep! Back off!" he shouts, just in time to see Patchwork go down. Well slag. Raid dashes straight at Sunder and tries to dig the vibro knife in a wing. Combat: Air Raid misses Sunder with his Stab (Punch) attack! Patchwork is startled by the little robot that appears under her, mouth opening before she drops onto her stomach without a sound as Sunder's claws tear at her back. Apparently, the medic's a good little listener! Defcon stumbles, missing the blast from the SLOW ray. Then Air Raid rushes past him to tackle Sunder anyways, WTF? "Hey glitchead, why don't you figure out what you want before you start shoving me!" Defcon moves in close to Windshear while remarking at Air Raid, aiming a kick for his head. Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his HEEL TO THE FACE! (Kick) attack! Hinder yeeks! and hops sideways as the injured medic falls down and goes flumpf. Her little optics turn to her attacker, and she clambers up onto Patchwork's back and HISSES at Sunder. "MEANIE!" She lunges at the hand that just finished clawing the back that she's standing on, having every intention of biting the CRAP out of it. Hinder succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Windshear fights to get on his knees and with one hand holding himself steady on on the ground he raises an arm cannon and with a glance at Air Raid he aims, well think he aims at any rate for the bounty hunter, "Next time.. Air..Raid." and he fires at defcon. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Destabilizer Ray attack! Sunder gloats briefly as Patchwork falls under his latest attack. Then he has to parry Air Raid's blade. Then suddenly a sharp pain registers in his hand. He turns and STARES at Hinder. He blinks at the accusation as the ferret-tape dangles from his taloned hand. "But, it is Galvatron's will," he says, "She is the prey and I must hunt her." He ignores Air Raid for now. "Please let go. She was stopping us from completing our objective." Combat: Sunder takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hinder just bites into Sunder's hand all the more, hanging by her teeth so that all of her admittedly meager weight is dragging on the delicate circuitry underneath the plating. Patchwork remains on the ground, unmoving. Yup, pretending to be asleep, right? Air Raid allows Defcon to 'borrow' Windshear - FOR NOW. He's more focused on Patchwork now. It looks like Hinder's gotten control of situation anyway, bless that little cassette! Raid subspaces his knive and scoops Patchwork up to move her away from the fire. Combat: Hinder misses Sunder with her bite onna hand attack! Defcon jumps to the right, allowing the destablizer ray pass right by him. Getting in even closer, the bounty hunter wraps his hands around Windshear's throat, lifting him up into the air.The head cannon atop his ... head starts to charge, a red glow pulsing from it. "Don't look at him...I'm your obstacle, you have to go through me. Everything else is insignificant, Everyone else is inconsequential. Focus on the pain. It will help you cope with your loss." All the while he was speaking, the head cannon went from red to orange to yellow, now it's approaching a brightish white color. "You should have run when give the chance!" Windshear looks at him and lifts a hand to a hand on his throat. He laughs and looks at Defcon defiantly. Windshear snears then, "Whats the ... matter... Autobot.. having... second thoughts.. or is out first meeting too fondly remembered...?" "Second thoughts are for those with consciences Decepticreep." Defcon replies, looking solemn. *KRACKOWWW* Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his Head Laser **MAXIMUM YIELD** attack! Sunder sighs as the Ferret-Tape seems singleminded. Somehow she manages to come loose, and Sunder grabs a fistful of Patchwork's armor that he'd torn off before Air Raid can make off with the medic. Sunder points at Defcon and Air Raid. "They are 'meanies'," he says flatly, "For they want to take our moon dirt away." Combat: Sunder takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hinder somehow loses her grip on Sunder's hand and falls to the ground ... with less of a thud than she'd expected but still enough to very briefly stun her. She shakes her head as she stands again and looks around, no longer seeing the injured medic playing sleepybye. But she does see Defcon take a rather unfair potshot at Windshear. Sunder and Patchwork forgotten she bounds toward them, her running gait much bigger than it usually is. Patchwork is torn apart, picked up, and carried off...she makes a good femme in distress! Air Raid decides to just crouch beside poor, mangled Patchwork and watch. Windshear takes the hit but doesnt make a sound though does wince.. he reaches his other hand up and tries to pry the hold off his neck. Combat: Windshear misses Defcon with his Grab attack! Defcon let's his right hand slip from the neck, dropping it back by his side. The Seeker continues to struggle in his grasp, such fight...it's a pity this one was made a Decepticon. "Admirable effort lad, just not enough." The bounty hunter throws a punch directed at Windshear's stomach/midsection and let's him fall from his grasp. Combat: Defcon strikes Windshear with his FALCON PUNCH! (Smash) attack! Air Raid finally frowns. "Defcon, let's get moving, I can't take her back myself." Patchwork just...smokes and leaks and stuff. Hinder chooses right then to try for the backs of Defcon's knees, taking advantage of the moon's lighter gravity to leap at the mech and aim for higher than his ankles. If she manages to catch his leg, she's going to bite at the back of his knee for all she's worth. Windshear hits the ground in a plume of dust and struggles to his hands and knees... he looks at Defcon then looks at the Sweep, "find..hinder..." Hes not sure if the Sweep can fly a shuttle and he knows Hinder can't... if he doesnt leave now he wont be able to fly it either. Hinder succeeds in grasping Defcon, throwing him off-balance. <> Sunder shortranges to Windshear, <> He pounces towards Defcon to distract the Autobot bounty Hunter. Sunder succeeds in grasping Defcon, throwing him off-balance. Windshear is running low on energon and damaged badly. The warnings on his HUD almost make it hard to see past them but he does and looks around for Hinder, "Im...leaving... you must.. come with me.. now.." he somehow by the grace of Primus makes it to his feet and manages to get to the shuttle ramp. He pauses and looks back and Sunder. WIth a nod he looks back hopefully to see Hinder coming. Defcon is tackled by two Decepticons, both restraining him from his prey. "Get offa me!" The bounty hunter struggles with the two of them, eventually finding freedom...just in time to see Windshear make it to the shuttle, leaving with the PRECIOUS Moon dirt. Out of instinct, he shoves two open palms at Sunder "Get the hell out of here, you've ruined the hunt!" Combat: Defcon strikes Sunder with his Pouty SHOVE! (Punch) attack! "Defcon! Let's go already! Leave them!" Raid growls and stands back up with Patchwork in tow. "Transform already!" Hinder isn't shaken off of Defcon's leg, and digs her little claws in to keep her grip then takes another, more deciseful bite out of the back of the Autobot's knee. Combat: Hinder strikes Defcon with her Achilles' knee? attack! "If I have ruined YOUR hunt, then that is a good thing," Sunder hisses back at Defcon. He swats at Defcon in retaliation. "MY Hunt, on the other hand, was highly successful!" Combat: Sunder strikes Defcon with his Sweepslap (Punch) attack! Windshear sees Hinder hanging onto Defcon and leans against the doorway of the shuttle heavily. "Hinder!!" Defcon is bit on the back of the knee, that really HURTS! Then ofcourse, the slap to the face...but that back of the knee bite really HURTS! Grasping the little ferret, Defcon squeezes lightly once before reeling back like a major league pitcher. "Your presence is no longer warranted, I suggest you vacate the area IMMEDIATELY!!" Hinder goes spiraling through the air, towards the shuttle and Windshear. Windshear sees her go flying and his optics widen. Damaged, low on energon.. doesn't matter! By sheer will power he steps out and makes an attempt to catch her! Combat: Windshear strikes Hinder with his Grab attack! Hinder yelps when she's yanked off of the back of Defcon's knee, a yelp that turns into a rather undignified squeak when he squeezes her briefly before THROWING her at the shuttle. "EEEEEEE!" Air Raid isn't going to wait any longer. "DEFCON. BE A SHUTTLE. NOW." The Sweep darts for the shuttle. Not to board it, but to make sure Hinder makes it inside safely. Once that happens, he transforms and beats it out of there. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Combat: Sweepcraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Windshear catches her and makes it into the shuttle. Sitting darn hard in the chair at the helm he hits the control for the ramp and starts powering everything up to get the slag off of there. He pauses every now and then for a moment as if trying to get his bearings and refocus and then shirtly lifts off, and the shuttle is gone. And with it a aftload of ... dirt.. Combat: Windshear begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Air Raid, Defcon, and Sweepcraft Defcon looks at the shuttle and Windshear, "You've escaped once again...but this isn't over..." Stooping low, the bounty hunter wipes two fingers through the Decepticon's mech fluid and smears it on his face. "...the hunt continues..." he adds that last part to himself. Standing up, he faces Air Raid. "Are you through with the theatrics?" Patchwork remains sprawled on the ground. She's not stopping playing sleepy-time yet. Air Raid looks ready to punch Defcon. "Done? DONE?! JUST TRANSFORM." Defcon just stares at Air Raid, then to Patchwork. He quickly transforms into his Starfighter mode. <> Defcon's head pushes down as his chest lifts forward. Legs and arms fold into reveal a STARFIGHTER! Windshear listens to her chatter incessently and it actually helps him focus on what hes doing. "You..ok..hinder?" he asks as they head back to earth and the base. Hinder pauses in her yamminering and snaps her teeth together a few times as if testing them. They seem to pass whatever she was checking for, because she just picks right up where she left off. Air Raid totes Patchwork on in and decides to hitch a ride to stay with her, but he's not happy about it. Grumblegrumble. Starfighter takes off from the Moon's surface, headed straight for earth. <<"Ya know, for a combatant, you really suck Air Raid.">>